Fiction Universe
by MagicWolf2
Summary: A blue wolf named Magic Wolf wants to know how he gotten into a universe known of Fiction Universe. But he has no memory of his past, so he sets out on an adventure to find his past, while saving Fiction Universe from destruction buy demon like creatures who are trying to take over Fiction Universe. But as Magic Wolf makes his way, can he find his path in life?
1. Prologue

Fiction Universe prologue

Darkness was to first thing he saw, a blank black void, where he couldn't even move. Was he a statue, he thought that he must have been a statue; he couldn't even move his eyes, lips, or even blink. But if he was a statue, how could he be alive? Then suddenly he opened his eyes.

He knew that this was the very first second, of the very first moment of his life. But all we could be was a white; he was trapped in a large white void. How did he get here in the first place? All of these questions continuously piled up. He turned around to see if there was something or someone in the void with him.

He looked down and saw what looked like a wooden stick with what seemed to be dozens of strings at the end of it all held together by a metal. He tried to touch it, then he noticed something, he was the color blue.

Not only was he the color royal blue, but he was also covered in fur, he looked behind him, and he saw a tail that was also covered in here. Just about every part of his body was covered in this blue fur. He looked down onto the ground of the void, and then he noticed he wasn't human at all.

He stood on hour legs instead of two, and his feet where very small and his faced was in an unusual shape. He made a muzzle, and his ears where in the shape of triangles, white a lighter blue. And his nose was black and his mouth stretched across his muzzle, did that mean he is a big mouth, he didn't want to be rude to the people he met. If they would even he actual people, and some strange creature that was a lot like him.

He was in shock, what his name though, he couldn't remember, did he even have a name. Who can't remember his or her own name? Then suddenly, he heard a weird voice whisper saying "Magic Wolf" Who was that, did he have history with the person who said that?

Then suddenly, he found a portal of some kind, he looked inside, and was scared to go inside. He turned away so he didn't have to worry about it. But then he felt a large wind going in the opposite direction he was walking. It was like the wind of a hurricane, it was so strong he began to get pushed back. He tried to use his paws to keep from going into the portal, but it was no use.

He didn't stand a chance; he was pulled into the portal in a matter of seconds. He was carried though the portals path, bumping into what looked a lot like crystals the size of asteroids. He kept going through when eventual the portal ended.

He woke up and this time, he didn't see a white void, but a beautiful forest. This lighten his emotions up a little bit, it was amazing. But he was still the same physical appearance. He looked down and found a message in the dirt.

Magic Wolf

You are magic wolf; you are here for a reason. You will find that reason some day, but please be careful, the choices you make will affect your story, and your life. Have your friends help you go on a straight path. And most importantly, you are chosen to find a loved one, but remember that there can only be one. Good luck on your adventure, and keep a strong and selfless heart, for the way you feel in your heart, will affect your character.

The writer of the message did not leave his name, but he knew one thing now, his name was Magic Wolf. So he must have been a Wolf, but why blue fur, wolves aren't born with blue fur, they're supposed to be gray, black, white or brown. He must have been different.

The message said that he is here for a reason, but all we wants to know, is who he truly his. And he considered it the beginning of his adventures, but he didn't have a good start.


	2. Chapter 1

Fiction Universe Chapter 1

Magic Wolf belt himself a small hut in the forest where he had awoken. He was unsure about what the world beyond the forest was like, and he wished to never find out. What if it was nothing but ruin, was with a world inhabited by selfish beings. Magic Wolf feared too much to even wonder.

We stood right outside his hut still curious of his past. "Why does that name Magic Wolf haunt me?" Magic Wolf asked to himself "I can't seem to remember anything except that weird void. Where did I come from, where is my family, and why and am I here? Why can't I remember anything? I want to find out."

Magic Wolf decided he was done asking questions, and decided to find out for himself. But he knew that only way to find out about his past, is to leave the forest, and begin to ask everyone if they recognized him, or knew any of his family. Did he even have family, or was he a lone wolf?

He decided it was worth the risk, so he ran out when he suddenly herd another voice. "Magic" This voice was female, so it could not have been the one from the void where he believed to be the very first moment in his life. He turned around and saw what seemed a lot like a ghost wolf looked.

This wolf wasn't normal either, she had fur on top of her head that does a across her back, as if it was hair. It must have been hair, because it waved softly through the air as if it was underwater, and it was the color purple, as well as the fur on her tail, but the rest of her fur was a light gray.

"Magic Wolf, it's your time. Come, we need your help, only you can help us, come to Fiction Universe Central, I will be waiting for you there." The strange wolf said

"Who the heck are you, and… how do you know my name is Magic Wolf?" Magic asked this unusual ghost-like wolf, and as he did, she faded away. "What in the world was she talking about? And what is this place, Fiction Universe central, seems like an odd name to me. But like it or not, the only way to find the answers I need, is to listen to here and meet here there. Guess there is not time to lose."

The next thing he knew, the light blue part of his from paws began to glow, extremely unusual, since fur isn't supposed to glow. Then he could feel the wind blow, and he began to run in the direction of it. But he ran not at the speed as he usually ran to get away from predators. As he ran, he noticed that he began to run faster and faster. He thought that maybe it was just the wind giving him a boost, little did he knew he was half right. He began to run incredibly fast.

"What the, I have never run this fast before! What's going on here!? I keep speeding up!" He tried to slow down, but he hasn't seemed too gotten used to his speed yet. He knew that it was going to learn how to use this speed, and now was the time; he's already in an emergency.

The first thing he would have to learn was to go left and right. As he ran, he had close calls from running straight into trees. He tried leaning his body to he left to go left, and it seemed to work. But it was a very narrow turn. Then he slowed down, and he wasn't doing it on purpose.

Then he noticed the wind going to his right, he must only be able to run with the wind, like a bird uses the wind so it didn't have to flap its wings so much. He ran straight to his right, and started to speed up again. "Learning to use my speed is going to be easier than I though." Then he made a fast stop and found a temple of some sort.

Magic Wolf was surprised that there was another man-made looking structure in the forest in which he lived in. He decided to go inside to see what was within. As he walked in, he saw a small blue ghost like creature floating in the air. Magic Wolf couldn't tell what it was, it was so much of an unique creature, that he couldn't recognize. The creature made very soft whispers, requesting him to go toward the tiny creature.

He follow the creature though the temple, and it lead to a room will with glowing water, that was filled with what looked like sky blue emeralds. Then he was a beacon of light that stretched from the bottom of the room, to the top. He never saw anything like it. He walked toward it to see how it felt, he predicted that it felt like a mist of some sort.

Then he became dizzy, and strange images flashed before his eyes, but he couldn't recognize them at all, but they kept changing over and over again. As the continued to flash like an extremely rapid slideshow, they became more and more bazar. Then eventually, he fell to the ground in a comma.


	3. Chapter 2

Fiction Universe chapter 2

Magic Wolf woken up and suddenly he saw what looked like a another wolf much like him, but he had black fur, with grey shadings on it. He did not seems very friendly though, cause he immediately started yelling at him. "You there, blue canine!"

"Huh!? What the heck!? Where am I!?" Magic Wolf asked.

"I'll ask the questions around here! Where is the Sketch book of ideas!?

"Sketch book of ideas? What in the world are you talking about? I don't even know what a sketch book is, I spent my entire life in the forest!"

"Yeah right, that's what you heroes are trained to say"

"Hero, seriously are you insane or something? I'm not a hero I'm just a, somewhat ordinary wolf!"

"Talk all you want you can't fool me, you have the emerald symbol on your shoulder."

Magic Wolf looked on his shoulder, and saw a symbol on his shoulder that looked like a symbol of weird looking emerald or diamond of some sort. "This? I never even noticed this before!"

"I can't get him to talk, take him to the cell, a few minutes trapped should be enough to break him"

Then suddenly, there was large bang, and an explosion went through the wall, and three gray wolves ran in and got the black wolf surrounded. One of the gray wolves untied Magic Wolf from the chair in which he was tied to.

Then a female brown wolf with a necklace with a small bottle tied to it, with a light brown scarf, and purple markings on her face and tail. "Well, Rogue King, we meet again"

"Mist, I see that your skills have improved, somewhat"

"Boys take him out of here"

"Yes mam"

The gray wolves took them outside, and Mist stayed back to make sure that Magic Wolf was okay. But at this moment, he was half okay. This female wolf which Magic Wolf was looking at, was beautiful, his heart began to start beating stronger he usual. He was a little bit nervous to be talking to someone like this, or anyone in face.

"Sir, are you okay?

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. My name is Magic Wolf, or at least I think it is. And you are?"

"My name is Mist" We better get out of here, this place is a mess now"

"Go where?"

"Fiction Heroes HQ"

"Fiction Heroes HQ? That kind of sounds like an odd name for a place"

"What do you mean, it's a perfectly good name for a headquarters around here"

Magic Wolf tilted his head in confusion "Uh, I really don't see how"

"Wait, you must be new around here, are you?

"Well, I think so, all I remember is being trapped in a white void, and then being taken into this world, that I have now idea about"

"Come with me, I will explain everything along the way"

Magic Wolf came aboard a starship, with the other wolves while Mist explained what Magic Wolf didn't know.

"You see, around here, we are all called characters, and this world is connected to million others through the universe. Everyone in this universe is born the same way, you find themselves in a blank void, which we call, the void of beginnings. After that, we bring them here, and help them by making sure they can stay in touch with everyone else in the universe."

"Well, can I meet any of the inhabitants around here?"

"Sure, in fact, there is some else around here, I would like you to meet."

Mist took magic to a room and inside, they saw a sleeping gray wolf, with a light blue marking on his side, and tail.

"Oh, Mist. It's good to see you. Great work and catching Rogue King"

"No problem, and while we were at it, we managed to rescue a prisoner. Stone, this is Magic Wolf, Magic Wolf, this is Stone"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Wait, Magic Wolf, is that really you?

"Uh, I guess so"

"Magic, my brother has arrived"


End file.
